Glutton of Sympathy
by Panache0408
Summary: Based on the song by Jellyfish. James comforts Lily in her times of darkness. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, only the plot. Which isn't even that original. The song is "Glutton of Sympathy" by Jellyfish. Happy reading (  
  
In the breathless hush of 4 a.m. In the dark sits a sad cliché Cloaked in the navy blue of slowly fading stars...  
  
Lily Evans sat alone on her Head Girl dormitory's windowsill. Tears were streaming down her face as she thought about her life. She stared up at the moon; everyone always thought she was perfect. Perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect family.  
To say the least, she was sick of it. Sick of being Little-Miss- Perfect and always being judged before people knew her. She hated everyone- hated them all!  
'Except one...' she thought absent-mindedly. 'I could never hate him... I just wish he'd see me for who I am, not just an image...' She was, of course, thinking about her "rival" and co-Head, James Potter. For the past 7 years, he had been chasing her, always asking her out and telling her how pretty she was. Then, this year, he had suddenly stopped. It was nice at first, but soon she began to miss his constant remarks, even recall how much she liked him... and it had scared her. She was afraid to admit that she was possibly in love with the person she had hated all of her life up until now.  
'He's moved on now,' she thought sadly. "It's all my fault!" she cried aloud, sobs racking her body. She put her head in her hands and cried.  
  
Tell me how this came to be Sleeplessness, talk to me She says over and over again...  
  
James Potter was in his Head Boy dormitory, thinking about none other than Lily Evans, the love of his life. He had loved her for the past seven years, but had never gone about showing it the right way. He silently cursed himself as he thought back on how annoying he must've been.  
But this past year, he had gotten to know Lily better. They got along well most of the time, and there were some moments when he thought that she might even possibly like him a little.  
And now that it was a week before school ended, he was afraid. Afraid that he'd never see her again in his life, and he knew he couldn't live with that.  
  
Fumbling through a cut glass vase Passing lipstick, cotton spools Burning jealous pictures of marriages of friends...  
  
Lily flipped through the pages in her yearbook, stopping at all the pictures that had James and herself in it. Most of them showed her running away from him, but the last few- the ones from this year- showed them getting along.  
She stopped at one picture. It showed her and James dancing the annual Head Boy/Girl dance at the Christmas Ball. The next picture showed James and his now-ex-girlfriend, Tara, kissing after they got nominated for the King and Queen of the ball.  
An angry tear fell on the picture as her body began to shake again. Even though Lily knew that it was over between James and Tara for good, she was still angry. 'That could have been me,' she thought as she ripped it out and threw it in her lit fireplace.  
  
You never asked to be The glutton of sympathy She'd say over and over-  
  
This is the end...  
  
James was mad at himself. 'I should never have dated Tara,' he thought bitterly as he remembered their month full of fights and fake happiness.  
Just then, he thought he heard a loud crash come from the Head Girl dormitories. He jumped up and ran into the hall, looking around for what the sound could have been. He didn't hear anything more at first, but then he heard sounds coming from inside Lily's room.  
Sneaking up to the door, he put his ear against it to see if he could hear anything inside. He could, and it sounded almost like muffled crying...  
After praying that everything was okay, he quietly opened the door and looked around inside. It was dark, all except for the light from the fireplace. Then, on the floor, he saw someone on their knees with their hands over their face, crying. The red hair gave it all away.  
"Lily," he whispered into the night. He saw her head shoot up, and their eyes met.  
  
Cause I see it in your eyes What you don't know, time to let go I see it in your eyes There is so much more out there to be learned...  
  
'Oh God!' she thought, breaking away from his eye contact and standing up quickly. 'Now what do I do?'  
"Lily?" she heard him ask again. "Are you alright?" The words somehow brought tears to her eyes, and she shook her head as she fell to her knees. He was there in an instant, with his arms wrapped around her fragile, shaking body and she sobbed into his shoulder. He held onto her as if he never wanted to let go.  
  
Tossing, turning, roll away Indecision, won't you ever make up your mind?  
  
Lifetime, nighttime, wake the day Cause tomorrow will see if you've had your fill of sympathy...  
  
After a while, she picked her head up from his shoulder. He stared into her emerald green eyes and wiped a tear away from her cheek. She brought her head close to his. "I'm sorry," she whispered.  
"It's not your fault," he breathed back before closing the distance between them and giving her a gentle kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled back slowly and looked up into his eyes. He stared back, and it was as if she was staring right into his soul. She closed her eyes, leaned in, and kissed him again.  
  
Will you never cease to be The glutton of sympathy?  
  
Don't you know the stars are all fading? Let the sunshine capture The sparkle of your smile...  
  
Written by Lauren May 4, 2004 


End file.
